


ficlets

by commasplice27



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, I just can't quit with this show, random thoughts from random episodes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commasplice27/pseuds/commasplice27
Summary: Various C/O ficlets that I still had left on my laptop.





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other fic but haven't had time to finish it up... so I'd thought I'd just leave these here?

Attraction, a drabble:

Her grandfather had called it ‘making eyes’ at someone. Casey always thought that this sounded better than ‘ogling’ or ‘staring’ and less forward than ‘flirting.’ It seemed gentler, and easier to deal with. Almost. 

And maybe she was being paranoid, but Casey could swear that sometimes she caught Liv making eyes at her. 

Not that it was a one-sided activity. 

But they’d developed this easy friendship. She didn’t want to risk that. 

It popped-up, seemingly overnight, out of nowhere really. Once Casey dropped her over-eager demeanor that sometimes bordered on belligerence; once Olivia had lost some of her resentment at a bird-dogging replacement… they stopped repelling each other like two north-seeking poles of a magnet. 

So, even if Olivia was ridiculously beautiful, Casey didn’t think she wanted to be caught making eyes at Liv either.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet from episode: Contagious

-

Olivia was really not enjoying the fact that Dr. Rebecca Hendrix and her partner were so immediately chummy working together, or that they were taking sides against her when she was just trying to be the voice of reason.

She appealed yet again to her partner, “You’d want a doctor to do a gynecological exam on your nine year-old without asking you?” 

“The longer we wait, the more evidence is lost.” Elliot countered. And both he and Rebecca continued arguing with her about why they should further traumatize the victim with a procedure. 

“… We can sedate her,” Rebecca interrupted, trying to appease Olivia’s worry about the victim’s state of mind. “But this isn’t life or death. The hospital will have my ass if we’re not covered legally.”

And of course, Elliot went running to Novak for help. 

 

-

 

“I got it,” Casey said, coming out of the elevator, already her voice leaving evidence of mild irritation. “Court order giving the authority to the hospital to do the exam on Holly, including sedation.”

“The parents are in surgery,” Olivia said. Casey was coming at her, of course, even though this was all Elliot. She tried not to roll her eyes. Keeping her voice soft but still coming into Casey’s personal space she said,“You going to stay and explain this when they’re out?”

“I can’t,” Casey said without backing up. “I’ve got an arraignment in an hour. You wanted this, you’re going to have to take the heat,” she finished and simply turned and walked toward the elevator. 

Rebecca observed Olivia’s reaction, took in their respective body language and smirked inwardly. She stepped in though, to prevent the oncoming argument. “I’ll tell her parents why we couldn’t wait.”

Casey gave one last look at Olivia before the elevator doors closed. “Tell me if you get anything.”

 

-

 

Olivia sighed and leaned against the half-wall that defined the waiting area as Elliot took advantage of waiting for the procedure by searching out more coffee. Rebecca stood next to her, making notes to a chart. She added her signature to one last order and handed the chart over to a nurse. Then she looked up at Olivia. 

“You know, I saw your picture in a few articles over the years. You looked really good with that short hair. Better.” 

“Yeah, well, you looked better as a blond.”

Rebecca gave a little laugh. She debated about whether or not to prod the detective about this, but Olivia had been so antagonistic last month when they worked on that case together, she thought a little payback was due. 

“So,” she said. And smiled, that damned little know-it-all pixie smile, “You’re into redheads now?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Olivia said, standing up straight to gain the height advantage over her old academy roommate. 

“I know that the things we’re attracted to don’t really change. And I know that one of the first ways that someone can turn your head is by challenging you and not backing down.”

“You’re not as perceptive as you think you are, and it’s been a long time since you knew me.”

“Hey,” Rebecca said, “Relax. I’m not trying to bait you. I was just going to say that your ADA is cute.” She smiled. “And a little feisty.”

“She’s not my ADA,” Olivia sighed. “But yeah, she is.”

Rebecca merely smiled that same damn smile again. 

“Look, if you’re into her, you go for her,” Olivia said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. 

Rebecca only winked at her before heading toward the nurses’ desk.


	3. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode response: Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for no particular reason, I happen to know that Christo’s Gates (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gates) opened right about when Ghost aired)

Olivia had told her that she wasn’t going to be very good company. But Casey had gently insisted she go anyway. “It’s just a walk,” she said, “You look like you need to get out.”

Truth be told, she still felt a little rattled. Alex had appeared, tilted her horizon, and then disappeared once again. Ephemeral. And it did leave her feeling like she needed some fresh air. 

So, she found herself in walking with Casey in Central Park. Along with half of New York City. “What’s supposed to be the point of all this again?” Olivia asked as she looked around at the unending art installation winding its way through the park. 

“Well, the artist himself says that it has no inherent meaning, so I guess it’s up to everyone who walks through it.”

“I can’t believe how big this is,” Olivia said. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad that I’m not a Central Park cop.” There were so many people. Winter had stripped most of the color from the trees, grass and sky. But when they came around that last right turn you could see at least 300 more sails. Billowing orange, giving evidence of the racing wind, the nylon fabric whipping about like sails in the harbor, masking the sounds of the city, gentling them. 

“We could go to the The Met’s rooftop sculpture area if you want. They’re letting people up there for viewing.”

“And fight even more tourists?”

Casey gave a short laugh and smiled. “Yeah, I see your point.”

“Want to keep going?”

“As long as you want to.”

Olivia looked around at the snow, and the sails. Passing under the saffron colored fabric; the diffused light reminded her of sunset and made Casey’s hair seem even more red against her light blue coat, like it used to be.

“Thanks,” she said. And smiled. And kept walking.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Intoxicated

They had all tried to go out for dinner once Carrie Eldridge had been taken into custody. But Casey had to leave to attend to yet another warrant after the appetizer. 

Simone Brice watched Olivia watch the redhead leave. 

When Olivia finally turned to face her again, Simone smiled and in the gentle voice that Olivia had long associated with Simone breaking bad news, said, “That girl’s in love with you.” 

“She’s not a girl.”

“We’re all girls when we have that look on our faces.”

Olivia quietly sipped her beer.

“What no protests?”

Olivia shrugged. “I’m…. aware of the situation.”

“Do you think you took advantage of that?”

“I thought you were happy with the results. It’s what was best for Carrie.”

“I am, Olivia. I was just wondering.”

“I’d like to think I was able to change her mind, not manipulate her.”

“I don’t know if your intentions mattered. In court, I asked her why she allowed the plea agreement.”

“She say I twisted her arm?”

“No, she simply looked at you, with that look on her face,” Simone smiled. 

Olivia sighed and pulled at the beer label with her fingertips. 

“So, it’s a good thing?” her old friend asked. 

Olivia smiled a little.


	5. Hovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Night/TBJ-Day

“This case is a dog, Casey,” Tracey Kibre complained as she presented all the flaws in the case yet again.

“You try what you have,” Casey replied.

-

Casey slowly made her way out of the building and over to where Olivia was standing and waiting for her. The detective had been checking in with her in person more and more lately. Not the she minded the hovering. 

She sighed as her mind came back around to the case that she was not allowed to prosecute. She looked over at Olivia, “Kibre hates the case. It’s not strong enough for her preference.” Casey made a face and recounted the minor tirade that Homicide ADA had gone on about the lack of evidence and witnesses. “Did I whine that much when I first started?”

“I wouldn’t call it whining,” Olivia’s lip twitched in want of a smirk. 

Casey rolled her eyes. “Thanks,” she said dryly as they walked down the buildings front steps.

“How’s the leg today?” Olivia asked. 

“It’s okay. The most annoying thing is this...” Casey tapped the ankle brace that resembled a very large ski- boot. “Not only does it mean I can only wear skirts, but it gets in the way all the time and the Velcro straps keep attaching themselves to my chair, skirt, couch…”

“Sounds like it’s trying to tell you to take it easy and rest.”

“I’ve had enough rest.”

Olivia placed her hand on Casey’s shoulder. As she thought of something to say to convince Casey to relax and let herself heal, her hand slid down Casey’s arm, gently rubbed it and then trailed it all the way down. She ended up holding a soft, fair hand in hers. 

She stared their now linked hands as if they belonged to someone else. She tried to get her brain back on track, even as her body rebelled. “Is there anything I can do to make it easier?”

Casey smiled at her. “I’m sure I can think of something.”


	6. Something New

“When I said ‘let’s grab a bite to eat’ I wasn’t expecting to have to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge for my dinner,” Olivia said. “And you know we’re going to have to wait in line.” 

“You said you wanted pizza, and this is the best pizza,” Casey said, sure of herself. 

“Casey,” Olivia protested. “You can’t get a bad pizza in New York.”

“Yeah, you most certainly can. And I’m tired of all of the ‘Ray’s’ and their copycats.”

Olivia grumbled but didn’t reply. 

“Come on,” Casey grabbed her hand and dragged her along faster. “We can take a cab back. But you at least have to admit it’s got a nice view.”

Olivia smiled at their linked hands. “Yes,” she said. 

-

When they finally got a table, Olivia was relieved to that the sometimes fussy lawyer did not go at the pizza with a knife and fork. 

“Oh, com on,” Casey winked and continued to try to cool down the slice in her hands. “I know you know me better than that.”

Casey was also very pleased with herself when Olivia declared the pizza to be excellent. 

“But you still owe me for dragging me all the way to Brooklyn.”

“Anything you want,” Casey said. And then bit her lip and blushed a little.

Olivia didn’t torture her any further and didn’t comment on the very charming blushing. She smiled an easy and relaxed smile. “Ice cream,” she said. “Why not make the artery clogging complete for the night.”

Casey just wiggled her eyebrows. “Then it’s a good thing that we got a small pizza.”

Olivia tossed a napkin at her. 

“You backing out?”

Casey smiled. “Not a chance.” 

“And no walking back to Manhattan to find the best ice-cream,” Olivia said. 

-

They settled on a place nearby. They sat at a little café table off in a corner as Olivia enjoyed her sundae, and Casey busied her hands with her coffee mug. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Olivia said. She smiled around the latest spoonful. “It’s really good.” 

Casey could only stare at Olivia’s mouth, pondering the stray wish to become a spoon. 

Taking advantage of Casey’s silence, Olivia brought the spoon over to the redhead’s mouth and waited.

Blinking suddenly became very important. But her brain moved on, and eventually Casey opened her mouth and accepted the offered dessert. 

“Casey,” Olivia said as she ate another spoonful of the ice cream herself. “Are you ever going to kiss me?”

Casey swallowed hard, and tried to think of something smooth to say, but all she could come up with was, “I was, uh, working up to it.”

Olivia paused a beat before very slowly smiling and making eyes at the redhead long enough for Casey to start blushing again. 

“Good to know,” Olivia said.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shaky morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a stand-alone ficlet

‘I’m such a bitch,’ Olivia thought as she forced her feet into a steady rhythm. 

She evened out into a faster run. The increase in blood pressure pounded her headache with every step. The endorphins would kick in eventually, but for now she felt she deserved the punishment. She wanted to stop at that last bench and savor the pain, but if she stopped, she’d have to think.

Even at this pace she was thinking about too much already. Flashbacks of long red hair, of fair, smooth skin would rush in even with this concentration. 

She couldn’t blame it on the alcohol since she hadn’t really been more than buzzed. 

Olivia knew she could be impulsive. But she’d never really previously considered taking this particular impulse this far. 

Sure, she’d looked at Casey now and again.   
The woman was attractive and funny.   
In fact, she’d been growing on Olivia for a long while. 

She had just looked so beautiful last night… waiting for a cab, smiling. Happy. The light of the street lamp bouncing off her her hair, burnishing it copper in its wake. 

She simply stepped closer to Casey and kissed her without much warning. Liking it more than she could have guessed. It had started soft and sweet, and grew in intensity. Her hand on the small of Casey’s back, pulling her closer. Casey’s hand on her cheek, in her hair. 

\---

“You know,” a voice called from behind, thankfully breaking Olivia’s nearly perfect recall of the previous night. The voice continued, “Every time I see you, your hair is longer.”

Olivia didn’t even have to look up. She knew that raspy voice, unaffected by however many miles of running; she’d know that voice anywhere. “Abby,” Olivia said. She slowed her pace to be able to speak without breathing to hard. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s it going in the big leagues?”

“Pretty good,” Abby said. “I can’t complain.”

Olivia’s raised eyebrow was her only response. 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I don’t always love this administration’s policies, but I haven’t had to do anything I was too uncomfortable with, and I do love swinging that big bat.”

“And how’s married life treating you?” Olivia asked.

“We’re not married,” Abby said, grumbling. 

“Abby, unless you’ve broken up, by my count you’ve been together for almost a year. That’s huge for you.”

“Ha, ha.”

“No, seriously,” Olivia said. “How’s it going?”

“We’re doing fine,” Abby said. “We’ve been living together for a month now.”

“I’ll be expecting an invitation anytime then,” Olivia said, smirking.

Abby lightly smacked her old friend on the arm. “And how are you doing? I haven’t heard anything about your rakish ways in a while.”

“Rakish?”

“Would you prefer player? Or is serial monogamist more to your liking?”

Olivia rolled her eyes. And at Abby’s persistent smirk and elbow nudge, she finally shrugged. 

“Really?”

“What?”

“We’ll,” Abby drew out the word, “You look like you’ve been at this for a while this morning, and you never were much for running, Benson,” Abby said, indicating Olivia’s sweat-soaked t-shirt. “So, why are you torturing yourself when you look like you feel like shit?”

“Just running it off.”

“What’d you do this time?”

“You think you know me so well.”

Abby simply looked at Olivia and waited. “Is this some twisted version of the Saturday morning walk of shame?”

Olivia glared at her. 

“Ha. I knew it. Who was the lucky girl?”

“You wouldn’t know her.”

“Benson, I know everybody.”

“It was just… it was a mistake.”

“That bad?”

“No, just someone I shouldn’t have…”

“Oooh, married or colleague?”

“You think you know everything.”

“That’s because I do. Come on, you know I’m discrete, and you know I don’t care…”

“Colleague.”

“Well then, don’t make me guess.”

She slowed them both down and pointed to a food cart in the park where they could buy a couple of bottled waters.

“Okay, so what happened and who was it?”

“You know our ADA?”

“Casey? You went home with Casey?” Abby stopped walking abruptly.

“I didn’t mean to go home with her.”

“What do you mean ‘didn’t mean to?’ Did you want to sleep with her or were you that drunk?” Abby said with more anger than Olivia expected. 

“It’s not like you’ve never done the same… what’s your problem.”

“This was bound to happen some day,” Abby’s hand pushed her some stray hairs off of her forehead, and she sighed in aggravation but started walking again. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Sometimes Olivia, Manhattan’s a very, very, small world,” Abby said, concentrating on getting the cash out of her running sock and trying to tamp down on her temper. “It’s like we’ve warped into a bad episode of the L Word.”

Now, it was Olivia’s turn to stop walking. 

“You and Casey?” Olivia said, a little jealousy straining her voice.

Abby nodded stared back at her with a serious look on her face. “You’ve been working with her, what, a year or two? And you’re interested enough to go home with her, but you haven’t had the exes conversation yet?”

“It never came up, I guess,” Olivia gentled her tone. “God knows I never would have pictured the two of you together.” She tried to look apologetic. 

“I don’t think many people would have.” She sighed again, but now had less anger in her expression as she continued talking. “But it was good for a while.”

“How did…” Olivia tried to start the question, but was trying to tread gently around her old friend. 

“When she started in the DA’s office. She was starting to be pretty impressive, but my record was the one to beat. Someone made a bet.”

“You went out with her on a bet?”

“No,” Abby said, drawing the sound out to chastise her. “Sort of... It made us start making little wagers against each other. I upped the ante one day.”

Olivia looked at her in disbelief. 

“Have you ever known me to lose a bet?” Abby said. She smiled again. “She was one of the few people I’ve met who didn’t back down from me.”

Olivia looked thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’ve seen her back down from anything.”

“Yeah,” Abby said, shaking her head. “She’s missing the gene for self-preservation.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation.”

“I know.”

“With you.”

“Yep.”

“Crap.”

“Yep.”

“Any chance you’re going to give me a break?”

“Not when it’s someone as sweet as Casey that you’re playing around with.”

Green flashed in Olivia’s eyes again. “If you think she’s so great, why aren’t you still with her?”

Abby sighed. “She was new to the job, I was trying to get into major cases. We both were putting in a lot of hours and, we didn’t know how to give each other enough time.”

“I’m sorry,” Olivia said, not actually feeling too sorry. 

Abby shrugged. “It happens.”

“If it means anything,” Olivia said. “I really do like her.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Abby said, motioning to the running trail in front of them. 

Olivia stopped walking and slumped onto a nearby bench. “I don’t know,” She said. She took a deep breath. “We’ve been getting along so well, and we work together. And if anyone finds out, it would have to be disclosed in court every time I testified for her. It’s possibly they’d keep her away from my cases…”

“So, it’s not worth it to you.”

“I didn’t say that.” Olivia sighed, finally feeling the heart of her resistance. “I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Well, being out here can’t possibly be helping.”

“Abby,” Olivia’s voice was low, “I’m not good at relationships.”

“I wasn’t either, you know.”

“Yeah, well, you seem to be doing fine now, Mrs. Living Together. What changed for you?”

“I didn’t want to fuck things up. So I took it one day at a time.”

“Are you saying you want me to make things work between me and Casey?” She looked at her like she did at the slightly crazy perps.

“If you can make her happy, then yes, Benson, I am. I’d like something nice to happen for her.”

“Oh god, you’re going to be worse than an overprotective brother.”

“Yep,” she said. “And I’m still very fond of her. So- none of your little games.”

‘Well,hell,’ Olivia thought. Then sighed when the memory of Casey’s skin, soft and smooth and peppers with freckles, popped into her mind again. She knew she had already made the decision. If she was honest, it was made for her a long time ago. And now, it was time to just live up to it. 

\---

She knew not to come back without coffee. That part she was sure of. 

But Abby’s last comment to her stuck in her head. “If you want get out of this doghouse you’d better bring some major flowers.”

She wasn’t good with flowers. She looked around at all of the different options. Unfortunately, there were no signs around that indicated what you should buy when you’ve acted like an ass. 

She looked for something that made her think about Casey. The woman who wore her emotions on her sleeve. Whose body was so very responsive to her touch, even though she giggled through some inopportune moments because she was too ticklish. 

-

Olivia shifted coffee and the small bouquet in her hands to knock on the door.   
Her heart clenched when she saw the sad smile on Casey’s face as she answered the door. 

“You go all the way to Staten Island for coffee?” Casey asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, a cautious look on her face. 

“Casey, I’m sorry,” she said. She wanted to reach out and hug the redhead, but settled for brushing her fingers along Casey’s crossed arms. 

Casey swallowed and tried not to look up. “About what?”

“About freaking out on you this morning. About leaving.”

Casey uncrossed her arms and put her hands in her pockets, but stepped aside to let Olivia in the apartment. 

-

Happy to have something to do, Casey busied herself with getting a vase and some water. 

She heard Olivia follow her into the tiny kitchen area, but didn’t look at her. 

 

As she stared down at her hands arranging the flowers, she felt Olivia come up behind her. 

“Casey,” she said, softly. She was standing so close that she was having trouble refraining from embracing the younger woman. “I’m sorry about leaving this morning, but I’m not sorry about last night. I was just worried.”

Casey closed her eyes, feeling the heat radiating off of Olivia’s body so close behind her. “About what.”

Olivia eliminated the small distance between them and placed her hands on Casey’s slender hips, gently pulling their bodies together. “I was worried about messing up things… friendship, working together… I don’t know... everything I guess.” 

Goosebumps raced along Casey’s arms when she felt the warm breath on her sensitive ears. She tried to stay focused. “And you’re not worried now?”

Olivia gently turned Casey around, and returned her hands to the redhead’s slender waste. “I’m still worried.”

Casey closed her eyes. “Then what are you doing?” she asked softly.

Olivia gently placed a hand on Casey’s cheek and felt her hope blossom when Casey leaned into her touch, “I think you’re worth a little worry.”

Olivia waited for her to open her eyes before leaning in to capture the beautiful smile on Casey’s lips.


End file.
